Bardock
|comentari_imatge = El pare d'en Goku |sobrenom = Bardok Baddack Berduck |sexe = |Data de mort = Any 761 (enviat a un altre temps)Bola de Drac Online, 2010''Bola de Drac: Episodi d'en Bardock, 2011 |raça = Saiyan |ocupació = Cap d'esquadró |procedencia = Planeta Vegeta |primera aparició = Anime: "Bola de Drac Z: Bardock, el pare d'en Goku" Manga: |família = Bardock del Futur (contrapart del futur) Gine (esposa)Bola de Drac Minus, 2014 Tora (company) Borgos (company) Fasha (companya) Shugesh (company) Goku (fill) Raditz (fill) Xixi (nora) Son Gohan (nét) Son Goten (nét) Pan (besnéta) Goku Jr. (descendent) |saga = |organització = Organització del Comerç Planetari Exèrcit Saiyan (Elit d'en Bardock) Patrulla del Temps |doblatgejap = Masako Nozawa |doblatgecat = Josep Maria Mas }} En '''Bardock' (バーダック, Bādakku) és un Guerrer de l'Espai de classe baixa, company de la Gine i pare d'en Raditz i en Kakarot. Va apareixer per primer cop a l'especial Bardock, el pare d'en Goku. Té dots de comandament, ja que dirigeix el seu equip de batalla i tenen èxit en les seves missions. Va ser el primer en adonar-se dels plans d'aniquilació de la seva raça per part d'en Freezer, gràcies a que l'últim membre de la raça Kanassan, que ell va exterminar, i que li va donar la capacitat de veure el futur. Com tots els membres purs de la seva raça, el seu nom prové d'un vegetal. En el cas d'en Bardock, el nom prové de Burdock, una planta coneguda com Repalassa en català. Aparença thumb|left|160px|El disseny original d'en BardockSegons en Raditz, l'aparença d'en Bardock és molt semblant a la del seu fill Kakarot. Els cabells despentinats, amb una zona xafada. A més, té una cicatriu a la galta esquerra. Va vestit amb una armadura negra i verd fosc, uns pantalons negres i canelleres vermelles. A l'ull esquerre porta un rastrejador. Més tard, va lligar-se al front una cinta tacada de sang que duia el seu company d'equip Tora, que originalment era blanca i llavors passa a ser vermella després de que s'enfrontés a l'Elit d'en Dodoria. al Planeta Meat. En el seu disseny original, fet per en Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru, la cicatriu d'en Bardock era més llarga, el seu cabell més voluminós i amb més quantitat, similar als d'en Vegeta. La seva armadura era de color negra i verd clar. A més, no duia els pantalons llargs de la versió definitiva, feta per l'Akira Toriyama. Personalitat i Relacions thumb|170px|En Bardock enfurismat, a punt d'anar a luitar contra en FreezerEn Bardock mostra trets de personalitat típics dels guerrers de l'espai. És bel·licós, però comparat amb altres Saiyans, que són de cor fred i de pensaments simples, sap diferenciar entre el què està bé i malament i té una mica de compassió. Es preocupa pels seus companys d'equip, cosa extranya en els Saiyans, i és respectat per una part dels guerrers de classe baixa.Entrevista amb Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 A diferència dels típics Saiyans, la majoria dels quals tenen poca cura pels companys, en Bardock es preocupa profundament pels membres del seu equip, i s'enfada al trobar-los ferits o morts al Planeta Meat. És una mica cregut, li encanta lluitar i matar a sang freda, però té una personalitat relaxada, com la d'en Goku. Li agrada acceptar missions molt arriscades, que ni tan sols els soldats d'en Freezer estan disposats a fer. Això també es demostra al enfrontar-se a en Freezer ell tot sol. És un gran estratega a la lluita, capaç d'actuar en qualsevol situació. Abans de rebre el regal Kanassan de la predicció que va començar a canviar la seva vida, en Bardock pensava poc en si mateix comm un pare i ni tan sols estava disposat a reconeixer en Kakarot com un fill seu pel fet de tenir un poder molt baix (una unitat). No obstant, quan va començar a tenir les visions i veure com de poderós es faria el seu fill, va canviar. En Bardock era admirat per la seva valentia, fins i tot entre els Saiyans.Daizenshuu Suplemental, 1996 Aquesta valentia és demostrada, ja que tot i veure la seva mort imminent, va preferir lluitar fins a la mort en comptes de fugir. Habilitats i Poders Habilitats de combat En Bardock és molt competent en la lluita, ja que tot i ser de classe baixa dintre dels estatus dels guerrers de l'Espai, liderava el seu propi escuadró. Durant l'assalt dels homes d'en Dodoria, eren quatre contra ell i va aconseguir la victòria. Més tard, quan va lluitar contra en Dodoria, va sobreviure al seu potent atac. Més tard, estan ferit, va ser capaç de lluitar contra multitud de soldats d'en Freezer (tot i que no se sap quin nivell de força tenien) Visió del futur Aquesta habilitat va obtenir-la després de la conquesta del planeta Kanassa, de part del seu últim membre viu. Aquesta habilitat li va ser otorgada com a venjança per part del seu rival, perquè pogués veure els destí que en Freezer havia imposat a la raça dels guerrers de l'Espai. Les seves visions, però, no es produïen a voluntat, i no estaven subjectes a un espai de temps imminent, ja que va ser capaç de veure la destrucció del planeta Vegeta, com la confrontació entre el seu fill i en Freezer de manera bastant successiva. Transformacions Ozaru thumb|left|160px|En Bardock transformat en OzaruCom tots els guerrers de l'espai que tenen cua, en Bardock es pot transformar en un simi gegant mirant la lluna plena. En aquest transformació de la seva energia augmenta 10 vegades. A més, en Bardock és capaç de controlar aquesta transformació i ser conscient de si mateix en tot moment. Bardock Maligne thumb|160px|En Bardock maligneEn Bardock Maligne és una forma assumida per en Bardock a Bola de Drac Online després d'haver passat sota control d'en Miira. D'aquesta manera, el poder d'en Bardock es veu augmentat i és capaç de lluitar contra diversos membres de la Patrulla del Temps. En aquesta forma, els seus ulls són vermells i duu una armadura de combat fosca. A més, mentre treballa per en Miira duia una màscara. En Bardock Maligne, amb el nom de Saiyan Emmascarat és un personatge jugable a Bola de Drac Heroes. Superguerrer thumb|160px|left|En Bardock transformat en SuperguerrerDurant el seu combat contra en Chilled, en Bardock va ser capaç de transformar-se en superguerrer. L'aparença durant aquesta transformació és molt semblant a la del seu fill, amb el cabell de punta, daurat, i els ulls verd clars. A més, la seva força augmenta de forma increïble. Superguerrer de nivell 2 thumb|150px|En Bardock transformat en Superguerrer de Fase 2En Bardock té aquesta transformació a Bola de Drac Heroes, presentat com a part de la segona Missió Jaaku al joc. Els primers dibuixos d'ell el mostren amb llampecs vermells, en comptes del blau elèctric. Superguerrer de Fase 3 En Bardock, en la seva forma controlada pels Trencadors del Temps, té aquesta transformació a Bola de Drac Heroes, utilitzable a partir de la tercera "Missió Déu" al joc. Història La família i l'equip thumb|left|170px|En Bardock amb la Gine i en GokuEn Bardock és un mercenari Saiyan de classe baixa que lidera un petit grup compost per cinc soldats Saiyan: en Tora, la Fasha, en Borgos, en Shugesh i la Gine. Junts, l'equip es guanya la vida viatjant a diversos planetes on acaben amb les defenses d'aquestes civilitzacions i així preparar-los per al mercat planetari d'en Freezer. En Bardock era famós per la seva valentia, fins i tot entre els Saiyans, ja que és esmentat per en Paragus a la pel·lícula Bola de Drac Z: La batalla ardent quan aquest reconeix en Goku com el fill d'en Bardock i podria ser que en Paragus fos el superior d'en Bardock segons el Daizenshuu Suplementari. Després de ser salvada al camp de batalla per ell en diverses ocasions, la Gine va desenvolupar alguns sentiments per en Bardock. A causa de la seva naturalesa afable, la Gine no estava fet per lluitar i es va retirar, posant-se a treballar en un centre de distribució de carn. A l'any 737, en Bardock i la Gine ja tenien un fill i ella estava embarassada del seu segon fill amb en Bardock. En una entrevista, l'Akira Toriyama va dir que el mateix Bardock podria haver tingut germans, però potser fins i tot el pròpi Bardock no ho sabia i que, en tot cas, és probable que no tingués cap interès en ells. Bola de Drac Minus [[Fitxer:Bardock_(BDM).png|thumb|170px|En Bardock a Bola de Drac Minus]]En Bardock i un dels seus companys estan lluitant contra uns extraterrestres en un altre planeta quan reben un missatge pel seu rastrejador en què s'ordena a tots els Saiyans que tornin al Planeta Vegeta. Tots dos s'hi dirigeixen i veuen que la nau espacial d'en Freezer és a l'òrbita del planeta. En Bardock creu que el tirà en porta alguna de cap i es reuneix amb la Gine, a la que li pregunta si el seu fill Kakarot és encara a la incubadora. La Gine li diu que encara hi és, però que ja han passat tres anys i que ben aviat el treurà. A la nit, en Bardock roba un càpsula espacial, i ell i la Gine envien en Kakarot lluny, a la Terra, per precaució. Decideixen informar-ne també a en Raditz. Un mes després, en Freezer destrueix el planeta. Bardock, el pare d'en Goku La conquesta de Kanassa thumb|left|205px|En Bardock al [[planeta Kanasssa]]Després de que en Bardock i el seu grup acabin amb les forces de defensa del planeta Kanassa transformats en simis gegants, un dels pocs supervivents apareix i ataca en Bardock, que estava amb la guàrdia abaixada. D'aquesta manera, li dóna al guerrer la capacitat de tenir visions sobre el futur. D'aquesta manera, l'habitant de Kanassa vol que aquestes visions serveixin de venjança pels crims que cometen els guerrers de l'espai en nom d'en Freezer. thumb|180px|En Bardock recuperant-seDesprés de retornar al Planeta Vegeta, en Bardock entra en una càpsula per recuperar-se de les ferides i mentrestant té una visió de la destrucció del seu planeta natal a mans d'en Freezer. Mentrestant, els metges han examinat el seu nivell de força i queden sorpresos quan veuen que és prop de 10.000 unitats i que, si segueix creixent, pot arribar a superar la força del saiyan més poderós, el Rei Vegeta. Mentre encara s'està recuperant de les ferides, en Freezer comença els preparatius del seu pla. Seguint les ordres del tirà, els companys d'en Bardock són enviats al planeta Meat per tal de que acabin amb la població. Un cop allà, el grup es troba amb un dels seqüaços més perillosos d'en Freezer, en Dodoria, juntament amb el seu equip. Aquests, ataquen el grup d'en Bardock i derroten als saiyans, a més d'exterminar tota la població del planeta. Batalla a Meat thumb|left|180px|En Bardock amb el seu company Tora ferit en braçosQuan en Bardock s'assabenta d'on ha anat el seu equip, tot i que encara està ferit es disposa a seguir-los. Un cop arriba al planeta Meat, veu una ciutat destruïda i pensa que ho han fet els seus companys, de manera que es posa a buscar-los. Quan els troba però, tres dels seus companys estan morts i l'únic que sobreviu, en Tora està molt malferit. Aquest li explica el que ha passat mentre ell no hi era. Llavors, el seu company mort i en Bardock promet que els venjarà. Llavors, agafa la cinta que duia el seu company lligada al braç, que ha quedat xopa de sang, i se la lliga el front. Llavors, és atacat per els soldats d'en Dodoria, però és capaç de lluitar en igualtat de condicions contra ells. Finalment apareix en Dodoria, que xafa els cossos dels companys d'en Bardock i l'ataca amb un raig de boca, derrotant-lo i creient-lo mort. En Bardock però sobreviu i finalment es convenç de que les visions que té són reals i no pas deliracions. Llavors, torna apressadament al planeta Vegeta, per canviar el destí del seu poble i el seu planeta. De camí, es creua amb la càpsula espacial on hi ha el seu fill Kakarot, que està sent enviat a la Terra. Quan arriba al planeta, comença a alertar a tothom, però no li fan cas a causa del seu estat (ple de ferides), ja que creuen que està delirant pels seus companys morts. A més, no creuen que en Freezer sigui capaç de destruïr el seu planeta a causa dels serveis que li han prestat. La confrontació amb en Freezer thumb|180px|En Bardock apunt d'atacar en FreezerVeient la negativa dels seus companys de raça, en Bardock decideix anar ell sol a fer front a en Freezer, que és en una nau a l'òrbita del planeta, en un intent de frustrar els plans del tirà i canviar el destí del seu poble. En Bardock es dirigeix volant fins a la nau, però una gran quantitat de soldats intenten aturar-lo. Ell aconsegueix escapar-se de tots ells i finalment, el tirà surt de la seva nau. En Bardock, proclama que acabarà amb ell. Però en Freezer, tot i escoltar-se'l, sap que no suposa cap amenaça per a ell. En Bardock llança el seu millor atac contra el tirà, però aquest queda absorvit per la supernova que en Freezer ha creat. thumb|left|180px|En Bardock instants abans de morirFinalment, en Freezer llança el seu atac cap al planeta Vegeta, matant a diversos dels seus soldats que hi havia pel camí. En Bardock també queda atrapat en l'atac, però, abans de morir, té una última visió. El seu fill Kakarot, cara a cara amb en Freezer, a punt per lluitar contra ell. Amb aquesta última visió, en Bardock mor amb un somriure als llavis, dient-li al seu fill, que viatja camí de la Terra, que ell serà qui venjarà la mort de la seva raça. Especial:Episodi d'en Bardock En aquest especial, en Bardock sobreviu a la seva batalla contra en Freezer i es desperta en un llit, en un planeta que s'assembla molt al planeta Vegeta. Dos habitants del planeta l'estant curant: el metge del poble, l'Ipana i el seu fill, en Berry. En Bardock s'adona que la medicina amb el qual l'estan curant és similar al líquid que hi ha a les capsules de rehabilitació que fa servir la seva raça. Llavors, l'Ipana li diu que es troba al planeta Plant, i en Bardock es pregunta si ha viatjat al passat, ja que aquest nom era el nom original del planeta Vegeta. Més tard, dos soldats, en Toobi i en Cabira arriben, ja que volen conquerir el planeta. En Bardock però, s'hi enfronta i els mata. Els habitants van a donar-li les gràcies, però en Bardock marxa volant fins a una cova. En Berry va a la cova a portar-li menjar. El guerrer li diu que marxi, però tot i així, quan està sol, es menja el menjar. Aixi successivament fins que al final creen una certa amistat. thumb|175px|En Bardock patint l'atac d'en ChilledQuan el pirata espacial Chilled i els seus soldats van al planeta per investigar la mort dels seus dos subdits, en Berry li diu a en Bardock que té un mal pressentiment sobre aquests nouvinguts. Llavors, més tard, en Chilled i els seus homes comencen a causar destrosses al planeta i en Berry demana ajuda a en Bardock. Llavors, recorda els seus amics derrotats al Planeta Meat i aconsegueix salvar l'Inappa dels homes d'en Chilled. Quan en Bardock veu en Chilled, el confon amb en Freezer i ple d'ira l'ataca. Però aquest és poderós i d'una puntada tomba al guerrer de l'espai i comença a aixafar-lo. thumb|left|180px|En Bardock transformat en superguerrer En Chilled és a punt de derrotar en Bardock quan en Berry ataca al tirà per salvar al seu amic. Però en Chilled, llança l'atac que anava dirigit a en Bardock cap a ell, ferint-lo. En Veure-ho, en Bardock es posa furiós, recorda en Freezer i la mort dels seus companys i llavors, per primera vegada, es transforma en superguerrer. Llavors, la batalla és més equilibrada. Veient que no pot imposar-se, en Chilled intenta destruïr el planeta amb una bola mortal, però en Bardock aconsegueix reflectir l'atac, que envia al tirà cap a l'espai molt feble. Tots els habitants del planeta celebren la victòria, però en Bardock simplement riu i marxa. Mentrestant, una nau dels homes del tirà ha recollit en Chilled, i aquest, amb l'últim alè de vida, informa que s'ha de transmetre en generació en generació entre els seus descendents de que vagin amb compte amb els guerrers que "poden posar-se rossos". Flashbacks thumb|185px|En Bardock amb membres del seu equip a [[BDZ]]Com que en Bardock és una creació de Toei Animation, només va apareixer al manga després de que es publiqués la pel·lícula sobre ell. La seva primera aparició va ser en un flashback d'en Freezer quan veu a en Goku, ja que li recorda a en Bardock. Des de llavors, en Bardock va anar apareixent esporàdicament durant la sèrie, en flashbacks sobre la destrució del planeta Vegeta. Apareix també al principi de la pel·ícula La venjança d'en Cooler i al primer episodi de Bola de Drac Z Kai. Aparició a Videojocs és jugable}} [[Fitxer:Bardock_Raging_Blast.png|thumb|left|158px|En Bardock a Raging Blast]]En Bardock és un personatge jugable en diversos videojocs de Bola de Drac: Bola de Drac Z: Budokai 3, Bola de Drac Z: Sagues, Bola de Drac: Supersonic Warriors 2 (personatge de suport), Bola de Drac Z: Infinite World, Bola de Drac Z: Burst Limit, la [[Bola de Drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (sèrie)|sèrie Budokai Tenkaichi]], els [[Bola de Drac: Raging Blast (sèrie)|videojocs de Raging Blast]], Bola de Drac Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Bola de Drac Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Bola de Drac: Tap Battle (Personatge Secret), Bola de Drac: Zenkai Battle Royale, Bola de Drac Z: Battle of Z, Bola de Drac: Xenoverse i Bola de Drac Z: Extreme Butoden. En Bardock és jugable en jocs arcades exclusius de Japó com Bola de Drac Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Bola de Drac Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Bola de Drac Z: Dragon Battlers i Bola de Drac Heroes. En aquest últim, és jugable en les formes de Superguerrer i superguerrer de Fase 2. A més, és jugable com a superguerrer a Bola de Drac Z per Kinect, a Battle of Z i a Xenoverse. La roba alternativa d'en Bardock a Budokai 3 és similar a com va vestit en Tora. Bola de Drac Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, en Bardock del Futur fa una aprició al capítol 6, on es troba amb en Paikuhan del Futur, en Gohan i el Kaioshin de l'Est. Als jocs de Budokai Tenkaichi, si en Bardock lluita contra en Zarbon, en Dodoria o en Cooler, exclama: "Et derrotaré i després faré el mateix amb en Freezer!". A Bola de Drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, la història d'en Bardock és molt semblant a la de l'anime, només que aquest cop derrota en Freezer i després s'enfronta a en Goku. Abans d'això, ell agraeix als Kanassans per haver-li donat el poder de veure el futur. Després de la batalla, si guanya, ell està impressionat amb l'habilitat de combat del seu fill, però arriba a la conclusió que no està preparat per lluitar contra en Freezer encara. Si ell perd, suplica a en Goku que derroti a en Freezer abans de desapareixer, deixant a en Goku a preguntant-se qui és. [[Fitxer:Bardock_Ultimate_Butoden.png|thumb|150px|En Bardock a Ultimate Butoden]] A Bola de Drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, a la història "què si?" Germans Fatídics es revela que en Raditz té un gran respecte pel seu pare. A Bola de drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, si lluita contra en Goku petit, en Bardock dirà "K-Kakarot, Ets tu?" a la qual Goku li respon: "Jo no em dic Kaka nosequè o el que sigui." A Budokai Tenkaichi 3 o la sèrie Raging Blast en Goten respon: "Què és un Kakarot? És una cosa que vostè menja?" També a la sèrie Budokai Tenkaichi, en Bardock reuneix breument amb el seu fill Goku, observant com de fort s'ha fet abans de lluitar. A diversos jocs de Budokai Tenkaichi, incloent-hi Bola de Drac Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, en Bardock arriba al planeta Namek, quan en Goku s'enfronta a en Freezer; això és una referència a la visió que té just abans d'atacar al tirà i els seus homes a l'especial de TV Bardock, el pare d'en Goku. A Burst Limit, en Bardock es troba en Krilin, però aquest el confon per en Goku. En Bardock lluita contra ells i es sorpren al comprovar que en Goku és un superguerrer. Promet a en Goku que lluitaran un altre dia abans de desaparèixer. En Goku pot ser soci de combat d'en Bardock i li donarà una mongeta màgica per recuperar forces o atacarà l'enemic si veu que a en Bardock se li posen les coses dificils. Si s'impresiona suficient, en Goku acabarà reconeixent en Bardock com el seu pare. [[Fitxer:Bardock_superguerrer_BDH.png|thumb|left|180px|En Bardock superguerrer a Bola de Drac Heroes]] A Bola de Drac: Raging Blast, en Bardock té una història de "què passaria si", on ell lluita contra seus néts (Gohan i Goten) en una visió abans de la seva mort, pel que sembla un somni. A la sèrie Raging Blast en Bardock és un dels pocs personatges que no fan referència al Superguerrer de Fase 3 Broly com "El Llegendari Superguerrer"; en canvi, només es refereix a ell com un monstre. També a la sèrie Raging Blast, si en Broly s'enfronta a en Bardock, es referirà a ell com a "Kakarot" a la qual cosa en Bardock respondrà que en Kakarot és el seu fill. En cas de ser enfrontat per la Videl, ella preguntar per què es vesteix d'aquesta manera, creient que era en Goku, al qual Bardock respon: "Goku? Mai he sentit parlar d'ell. Són en Bardock!", El que suggereix que Bardock mai ha sentit el nom de Terra del seu fill. A Bola de Drac: Raging Blast 2, en Bardock és confós com en Goku pels androides. thumb|170px|En Bardock posseït per en Miira En Bardock té la seu pròpia escentari "Una Altra Edat" a Battle of Z, "El Guerrer, Bardock", on ell i 3 Saibaman vermells vénen a la Terra amb la finalitat de conquistar i vendre; Comenta que el planeta té aigua bona i revela que en Freezer només li paga el salari mínim. En Bardock descobreix que el seu fill Kakarot és a la Terra, però l'ataca, posant el treball per davant de la família. En Goku derrota a en Bardock, que després es transforma en un Ozaru per continuar el combat, però és derrotat. A Bola de Drac Online, en Bardock és salvat per en Miira que va arribar a temps per recollir-lo, i llavors és posseït per aquest perquè sigui el seu servent. Quan és controlat per en Miira, en Bardock porta una màscara blanca temporalment. En una de les missions de la Màquina del Temps, el jugador ha de lluitar contra en Bardock malvat. En Bardock finalment aconsegueix alliberar-se del control d'en Miira, i el traeix fent servir un atac kamikaze per matar-lo amb una explosió. Més tard, en Bardock sembla haver sobreviscut d'alguna manera a l'explosió ja que apareix en una altra missió de la Màquina del Temps. En Bardock conserva la seva forma malvada quan ell ajuda en Trunks de la Patrulla del Temps a salvar en Goku. Referències Navegació ru:Бардок Categoria:Personatges Categoria:Personatges Masculins Categoria:Personatges de pel·lícula Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac Z Categoria:Guerrer Categoria:Saiyan Categoria:Superguerrer Categoria:Ozaru Categoria:Extraterrestres Categoria:Personatges Morts Categoria:Pares